Pains of a Veela's mate
by Kindred01
Summary: How Harry learns he is a mate to a Veela and the problems that come with it
1. Chapter 1

_(So this story is being updated)_

**Chapter 1**

Harry was 12 when it first happen, when he first met Lucius Malfoy it was in the book shop when he was getting his school books, the matching sneers his and his son's face was like looking a clones, but Harry still couldn't help the funny tight feeling in his chest like he couldn't breathe and the feeling only went away after the elder blonde walked off. After the Chamber ordeal when Harry talked to Lucius alone in the hall away of school, after Harry freed Dobby the blonde man snarled and pushed Harry against the hard stone wall.

Harry felt his head hit the wall behind him, he let out a gasp and then a small hiss of pain as his head bounced off the walls, his body already hurting from being chased by a over grown snake. He felt his head pound as it felt like his head was spinning, he felt his stomach churn as he tired open his eyes. Luicus flashing his fangs at Harry growling opening his eyes to see the form of Luicus' face showing him he was a Veela.

The 12 year old gasp as he felt the blonde run his really sharp finger nail down the side of his dirty face, Harry turned his face away and gasp at the flash pain in his cheek as ruby red blood rose to the surface of his face and the pooled out the small cut along his cheek. Moving his face closer to Harry's face the blonde Veela leaned forward and he licked the blood up. The tightness in Harry's chest was back and mixed in with the throbbing pain in his head and the rest of his body it didn't help; Lucius ran his tongue long the cut lapping up the blood, he froze for a moment and cherish the blood on his lips before his eyes snapped open and his eyes widen in shock and fear, he stood back letting the young teen fall onto the floor "No…it can't be? Why is it you?" He yelled before disappearing leaving a startled Harry alone on the floor before his blow to his head knocks him out.

At 13 Harry started to have odd dreams involving Luicus, it had Harry waking up in a sweat about the dreams it was starting to driving him insane. After learning that Sirius was his godfather and was innocent is when Luicus was parading around the school threaten the life if Buckbeak, the blonde tried to talk to Harry but the teen just walked away. Both he and Hermione saved Sirius and Buckbeak and poor Remus was had to leave his job because Snape was a greasy hair arse hole and would ruin his change to have a life because of old grudges.

Harry was a lone as he walked though the corridor on his away to see Remus one last time before he leaves. He could feel someone was watching him but put it to the linger Dementors floating around the school grounds still. He felt a pair of hands grab him and pull him into a empty dark class room, he tried to adjust his eyes to the dark as he was pinned to the far walk away from the door, he felt a pair of warm lips on his neck and the threaten of the sharp canines drag along his skin making him shiver. A hand held under his chin and held his head away letting the tall man have more of his neck, Harry was to shock to move as the man attacked his sinking his teeth into the skin, a cry left Harry's lips as he felt the fangs sink deeper. The tight feeling in his chest bloomed and with the mixture of the biting he started feeling dizzy.

"What is going on?" The class room become full lights and Harry looked at Remus who was in the door away, the blonde pulled his teeth out of Harry's neck and turned around to look at the wolf and snarled as he pulled away from Harry letting the teen slide to the floor again

"What are you doing here wolf?" Remus pulled his wand up and pointed at the blonde's neck, letting his amber eyes flash

"Looking for my cub, get out unless you want me to tell the Ministry you attacked a 13 year old boy!" Remus barked, the blonde snarled at the wolf and left taking one last look at Harry he walked quickly out the room.

"W...What the hell?" Harry gasped, Remus walked over to him and pulled him up and looked him over he saw some bruises on the teen and the blood trail down Harry's neck, he moved his wand and waved it over Harry's neck healing the bite, but it left a scare that he was unable to heal

"Lucius is a Veela."

"Yes I know." Harry said looking at the wolf that was now sat with him, Remus gave him a soft smile and waved his hand though Harry's hair

"Cub he has spent many years suppressing his Veela side because never could find him mate, I guess he has." He said with a sad smile, Harry eyes widen as he looked at him

"I'm not his mate." Harry said looking at the dusty blonde wolf

"Do you have a tight feeling in your chest?" Harry nodded "Having strange dreams?"Again Harry nodded "You are Harry, I'm sorry"

"Is there anything I can do to stop it?" he asked Remus shook his head

"If he dies, But no not really if he never met you or touched you then you would have never been feeling like this pull, which will only grow as you age, any mixed emotion you have for the man will change for him, especially now thanks to the claiming bite." Harry sat on the floor looking at his feet as he lifted his hand and touched his neck feeling the bumps of the scar, he felt Remus place his hand on Harry's shoulders

"I know I would have let him do anything to me."

"It's really strong then?" Harry nods feeling fears flood his eyes

"What will happen if I met him again?"

"I don't know, but whatever happens me and Sirius will be by your side." Harry warped his arms around him and cried into his shoulder.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Quidditch World Cup should have been the best time of Harry's life, even when he saw Lucius and Draco there …Great… he thought as he felt the tight feeling grew again but it felt worst but he couldn't tell if it is the reaction of the older blonde or the fact that his uncle had given him a beating of his life a couple of days before he left. Harry looked away from them not wanting to meet Lucius in the eyes "Is that a bite Potter?" Draco sneered; Harry let his hand move to his neck as he looked back at the smaller blonde, his eyes dark green as he looked from Luicus to Draco

"Yes it is, a veela cornered me the end of last and bite me." Harry said, as he watched Draco reaction, it was pure shock and then fear as he took a step back before looking at his father

"Come along Draco." Lucius said coldly, he wanted to talk to Harry but knew he has no chance today of all days

"B…But father…" Draco said

"Draco we will talk about this later." He darkly as he cold looked to Harry and others.

When they went back to the teen Ron said something about Harry's bite that made the teen look down at the floor, Hermione and the others in the tent including Arthur told him to grow up, that there is nothing wrong with having a Veela as a mate, but the young red head just scowled at them. Then the Death Eaters attacked and things went from bad to bloody hell should have stayed in bed bad, Harry came out from the tents and stood looking around as people started screaming and running away from the Death Eaters. The dark hair teen followed his friends the best he could before a stray spell caused him to fall and hit his head on a fallen tree.

With the attack and the confusion Harry was left alone with a bleeding head wound. A Death Eater stood over Harry his wand pointing at the teen; he pulled his mask off and licked his lips and he moved his hands under the teen's shirt, Harry let out a little moan and moved his head made the Death Eater lifted his arm and was about curse the boy when said Death Eater screamed as he held his hand "What the hell was that for!" He growled as he turned to face the other Death Eater that stood there

"Are you a fool only the Dark Lord can kill him!" he hissed

"Fine Lucius, but we better move him." The masked Death Eater pushed himself up and still holding his hand as it felt numb and looked like he lost all its bones "You prick you debone my hand!"

"I will move him, you go with the others." The masked blonde sneered

"You not going to fix this?"

"You need skele gro." He said coldly

"Fine!" The Death Eater growled and started to stomp off leaving Lucius alone with Harry.

The blonde smiled as he watches the idiot leave, planning on killing him once they were away from here, he picks up the unconscious teen and moves him into a small clearing and laid him down again, he removed his mask and looked at the teen he saw the blood on the side of his head. Worry filled his bones and blood as he looked down at his mate, he had no idea that Harry was going to be here letter along stay the night he should have taking him aside. He looked him over and then saw the bruises on his hips as his risen up shirt just about his belly button, he felt his frown deepen as he pulled the shirt up more and saw the bruises, his blood boiled as he touched angered blue and black bruises, his veela side wanted blood and he was sure to get it. He leaned down and sniffed the poorly fitting clothes and took in the smell coming off his mate told him it was his muggle family their horrid stench was all over his beautiful mate and that thick head Death Eater from before.

Harry groaned as he started to wake up, his glasses broken laying somewhere in the field so when he looked up at the blonde his vision was blurry, he winced from the glare from the light of Lucius wand making his head bang "My head." He swallowed

"Don't move." Luicus said as he touched Harry's cheek

"Lucius?" Harry whispered his name as he turned his head away, the blonde smiled when he heard his name being spoken

"Harry did your family cause these bruises."

"Eeeeh yes."

"HARRY!" Came the cry,

"Damn!" Lucius growled as he turned back to the teen, and then kissed his lips and healed he side of his head knowing that the stunning spell will keep him in and out of consciousness for a couple of days any way, he then leaned down and whispered in his hear "I will be back for you my love." He then stood and was gone in the flash. By the time Hermione and Ron found him passed out again.

He woke up in Hogwarts hospital wing; he laid on the bed groaning as he felt his whole body ache as if he had been running far too long, he sat up seeing Remus sat by the bed with Padfoot who was sleeping on the bed with him "Hey cub how do you feel?" The wolf asked

"Confused." He answered "How long have I been out?" he asked Remus as he played with Padfoot's ears

"3 days, you were hit with a powerful stunning spell and you had a head injury but that was healed before you were found." The wolf said, Harry frowned and looked down into the on the bed

"I feel like I've been out longer."

"You need to rest for a few more days and there is come for you." Remus said as he placed a box on the bed, Padfoot let out a growl but was taped on the bed by Remus "Hush." Harry opens the box by pulling the green ribbon and pulled the top off and looked inside at the item

"Oh?"

"What is it?" Remus asked

"It's a new pair of glasses." Harry said as he picked up the note and read it quietly_ 'My lovely mate, once you are mine you will have your eyes fixed and no more of these metal frames, but until then my love here are pair that will be better for your delicate face. Love Luicus P.S there will be more gifts to come.'_ "He's wooing me." Harry blushed as he looked at Luicus.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Triwizard Tournament didn't start well and nor did it end well, Cedric wasn't a prat like Ron, ever since Harry told him and Hermione about the veela bite Ron become a really prat, then when his name came out the cup he and half of Gryffindor become knob head as Hermione quietly put it when she was helping him with home work.

One night when Harry was in the prefect's bathroom he had just figured out what the gold egg was, he gasp as he surfaces "It took me hours to figure that out." Harry whipped around and looked Cedric who is standing there in his nothings

"Cedric!" Harry gasp as he saw the older boy was naked "W...What are you going here?" he gasped blushing

"I came to see you." He smiled as he walked over to him and slipped into the pool

"I...I don't think that is a good idea." Harry said moving a little out of reach.

"Oh come on Harry, you've been look so hot these last couple of months, in your new clothes you looked so so what's word beautiful." He told him, Harry swallowed a hard lump in his throat as he found himself trapped between the side of the bath and against Cedric's naked form.

The older teen leaned down and kissed Harry on the lips, the teen turned his head away showing off his bite "What's that?" Cedric asked fingering the bite

"T...That is what I am trying to tell you, it's a calming bite by my Veela mate." Harry told him

"You should have said you were a marked." He told him

"I tried, but you ummmm dulled my brain." Harry smiled weakly "I'm sorry Cedric." Harry said touching his arm

"Is he at the school?"

"No he's not at the school he's a older." Harry said as he looked at the gold egg on the side

"Older hurr? So I would never have a chance would I?" Harry looked up at him

"You would have its just I can't think of anyone else but my mate." Harry told him. The older teen nodded and smiled at Harry before getting out of the bath.

They both took the cup and then that horrible feeling of having your whole body twisting and then thrown down onto the ground. Harry stood up and looked around grave yard Harry felt ice cold dread fills his veins "Maybe it another part of the test?" Cedric said, Harry shook his head

"I've seen this place before." He said, and then the words "Kill the spare." Made Harry whip around to see that retched Worm Tail stood forwards raising his wand, Harry saw his mouth start to for the word Avada Kedavra being form. Turning around Harry yelled and then pushed Cedric down and onto the cup sending him back to Hogwarts.

"Avada Kedavra!" Worm Tail said just as Harry pushed Cedric out of harms away, he felt the deadly green curse hit him in the chest; he let out a scream as he felt it hit and everything was blank and peaceful until he heard yelling. His body ached and his head throbbed… again with the head… as he open his eyes "Lucius?" He called out wanting his mate, the shouting stopped as all looked at the teen that was still lying on the ground

"Harry your alive?" The blonde said, as he knelt over him Harry turned his head and looked at him, the blonde could see how pale Harry was and he was worried at how cool Harry was feeling

"I don't feel so good." He groaned, turning onto his side and throwing up, the blonde veela rubbed his mate's back hoping his touch would sooth him.

Voldemort watched as Harry sprung back from the dead like he was only hit with a stunting spell; but blood still had to be taken from the boy "Hold his arm Lucius?" Voldemort called out, Lucius turned his head and looked at the small form warped up in rags

"My Lord please, can't you see my mate has been though a enough?"

"I will not ask again Lucius, hold his arm out or you will watch as I bleed him dry." The blonde looked at him feeling his Veela's howl inside of him "There will not be another chance at this Luicus! " Voldemort yelled making Harry wince

"Yes my lord, but may I ask once you take what you want you will leave my mate be?"

"Yes I will leave Potter be." Lucius nods and turns back to Harry and looks down at him and ran his fingers though Harry's hair before he kissed the top of his head

"Forgive me." He whispered into his ear as he held the teen's arms out, pulling up Harry's sleeve, Harry was still out of it to pay any mind about what was going on around him, but all he knows is there's a sharp burning pain in his arm and he tried to fight and pull his arm back but it was held tightly. His eyes snapped out and he looked up to see Luicus was holding his arm and a feeling of hurt passed though their weak bond make the blonde hair man look at him with sorrowful eyes "Harry I'm sorry." He said as another cut was made making Harry cry out before he felt the darkness take over again.

When he woke up again he was in the infirmary, Dumbledore stood by his bed side looking down at him which worried him that he was just there starring at him "There you are my boy we were worried." He finely said after a long second of noting, Harry swallowed and then coughed as he looked up at him,

"W...Water?" Harry asked, the old man poured him a glass and handed to Harry as he forced himself to sit up. He took a sip of his water for his dry throat. "How did I get back?" He said his voice horsed as he looked at the older wizard, he brought the cup closer to his lip and drunk some more water

"When Mr Diggory came back yelling about a grave yard, we worried and went to Moody to help us but we found him out to be Barty Crouch Jnr and the real Moody trapped in a trunk." He said, Harry frowned and looked down into the cup

"B...But how did I get back?" Harry asked again

"After we got Barty Crouch Jnr to talk we went to the grave yard and found you on ground, we thought you were dead." Harry didn't miss the flicker of the smirk on his face.

Later Harry was sat up in bed, looking though the letter Lucius begging Harry to forgive him about what he did in the grave yard, the teen wanted to stay angry but the 3 page love poem made him smile. He then looked at the new gift he sent and frowned when he saw it was a metal number. "Cub." Came the voice, Harry looked up towards the man walking to him and smiled when he saw Remus but his smile dropped when he saw the grave look on his face

"What's wrong?" Harry asked as he stood by the bed

"Cub I'm sorry but your aunt and uncle…there was a house fire they died, your cousin is in the coma." Harry's eyes widen as he looked down at the 4 in the box

"Lucius." He whispered as he touched the charred metal, Remus sighed and sat down on the bed and looked at the teen.

"The dominant veela will do anything to protect their mate even kill other family members or friends." The wolf tells him holding his hand; Harry looked at him and bit his lip,

"Will he hurt Cedric?" Harry asked Remus tilts his head and looked at him a worried looked spread across his face

"Has he hurt you?" Remus asked

"What… no no he just kissed me in the prefect's bathroom before the second test." Harry told him, Remus smiled softly at him

"Ah... I will have a word with the Diggory boy he may be able to get forgiveness, Veela's are not heartless but its Luicus." Harry's eyes widen

"Lucius would hurt him!" Harry panic

"He won't kill him I don't think, he hasn't hurt you has he?"

"No." Harry said

"You have been marked by him and since Cedric kissed you then it would have been seen as an act against you." Harry nodded again and laid back down letting Remus look after him.

"What will happen to me now?" Harry asked Remus as he sat there, Remus put his book down surprised to see Harry was a wake as it was the middle of the night, Remus smiled at him and moved closer to the bed

"Well there was a big talk about that, but it was decide that you will come and live with Sirius and me." He told him

"Really?" Harry asked with hopeful eyes, Remus chuckled and kissed Harry on the forehead

"Really, I got permission to adopt you thanks to Luicus help." Remus smiled at him Harry hugged him and buried his face into Remus' chest.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The 5th year. They had a new DAAD teacher Umbridge a squat pink toad like woman what when she smiled wall papers peels off the walls and flowers withered up and died. Harry knew she was bad the moment he saw the woman something about her sent shivers down his spine, Hermione looked at Harry and saw where his eyes movement was she frowned at the woman before leaning in and whispered in his ear "Ron told me that his dad heard that she sent a Dementors to where you use to live and it killed a muggle boy that was walking his dog, and she was being punished by becoming a teacher." Harry turned to look at his friend and blinked at her

"That doesn't make me feel safe Mone, the woman tried to have my soul sucked out of me." Harry said, looking back at the pink woman.

The moment entered the class room he found himself in detention every night, she would keep him in detention until very late writing lines before she sent him back to his dorm room, only to have Snape give him a lunch detention for being out after curfew. One night he got back though the portrait to find Hermione was still awake waiting for him "Shouldn't you be a sleep?" He asked her as he falls over his own feet; she rushes to him and kneels by his side

"Harry she killing you?" Hermione tells him as she helps him up

"No Snape his helping her." Harry says as she helps him over to the sofa

"You can't keep this up, I'm worried for you she has it out for you." Harry shook his head

"I'm fine let's just get his home work done okay." he was dead tired it was after midnight as he start he is home work,

Umbridge pink bitch punishing Harry even chances she got and it she started using a blood quill on him, Hermione was shocked and angry at the woman as it was Harry was barely sleeping and when he did he had nightmares that made him bolt upright in a sweat, it wasn't because he was connected to snake face any more but it was something about Voldemort. He found he lost his appetite and was eating very little to top it off the cuts in his hand was getting infected, most night Hermione was sat there trying to get Harry to see madam Pomfrey, but he shook his head, saying it was no good.

Fred and George tried helping when they caught Harry almost passing out in the hall one day and gave him a version of a muggle energy drink, which would wake him up but leave him even more tired awards, they even took turns taking polyjuice potion to look like Harry so to give the really Harry some rest, but that didn't work so well when the Fred came down with blood poisoning from the blood quill.

At the end of one month Hermione was so worried about Harry's health and decide to talk to Harry's mate, she didn't want to go behind Harry's back but she much of a choice, the problem was she still doesn't not know who this mate is. She went to Hedwig and gave her a note "I'm sure you know who Harry's mate is, give this to him girl Harry is ill." She tells the snowy white owl, Hedwig nibbled Hermione's finger before she flew off, the brown hair girl wondered who the veela that is Harry's mate and hoped he would come soon to help Harry. Soon enough she will see who he was.

Lucius arrived at the school and marched into Umbridge class room, where she had stood at the front looking at the students who were reading from rubbish, she looked up at the blonde getting ready to yell at who ever walked in when she saw it was Lucius "Lord Malfoy what can I do for you?" she asked as sweet as pie, he sneered at the witch as he stopped at Harry's desk and looked at the boy with a worried look.

"I want a word with you in your office now!" he growled, Harry looked up at the blonde and saw him looking at him and wondered what he was going to do, he looked at Hermione who gave him a shy looked

"You told him?"

"I had to she was killing you." She told him "Please Harry forgive me." The brown hair which whimpered

"Yeah yeah yeah I will." Harry told her with a weak smile.

Luicus took Umbridge into her offices and closed the door putting up a silent's charm around the room the class room was filled with a quiet buzzing about what was going on, they all looked over to Draco to find out what he father was doing here and the boy shrugged. But less than half an hour later the doors open and the blonde man walked out looking smug as Umbridge herself looked like she had been put thought pain nonstop, her skin was pale her hair unkempt she stood in front of the class and spoke

"Umm class." She said speaking with a horse voice "S...Starting tomorrow Lord Malfoy will be teaching you." She said as she walked back to her offices.

Lucius looked at them, picking up the booklet the pink toad gave them and then burnt every one of them "From now on you are learning from proper text books not this rubbish; I will have the books brought and sent to you at your tables at breakfast, for now class is over." The students started packing up, Harry stood up swaying slightly as he started to pack his bag "Mr Potter a word." Harry nodded and sat back down. Draco gave his father an odd look as he saw him look at Harry and then he put to and to together

"Father?"

"Draco we will talk about this later now go and enjoy your free time." The blonde boy walked off in a huff slamming the door behind him it.

Luicus stands in front of Harry and then knelt in front of him and looked at him "Let me see your hand my mate." He said softly, the dark hair teen held his hand out; Luicus removed the bandages and looked the angry cuts "Why haven't you see Dumbledore about this!" Harry shrugged

"I didn't see the point, that woman was in control." He answered

"You look like you haven't slept?" Lucius asked worriedly

"I haven't I've been having detention night and very lunch hour, Snape keeps catching me after hours." He said feeling his eyes heavy with sleep

"My beautiful mate, you need to tell me these things I can't help you if you don't tell me look at you, your sink and bones." He said as he pressed his hand to Harry's forehead "And you're running a fever!" He growled "And living on this crap will not help." He said pulling the drink out of his bag "This can't go on my love."

"I'm sorry Lucius." He whispered looking down at the floor feeling his eyes burn with the need for sleep and tears.

"Don't be it's not your fault, come on let's go to my chamber here, I have already spoken to Dumbledore and your taking a couple of days off for me to look after you." Harry didn't put up a fight as Lucius lead him out the room

"What did you do to her?" Harry asked

"I told her that under veela laws I should have killed in front of the school for harming my mate." Harry nodded knowing full well that wasn't the whole truth.

For that week Harry was held up in Lucius chambers, mainly sleeping and eating and listening to Draco whining about him. When the younger blonde found Harry in his father's chambers he went mental and started screaming at Harry and both teens were duelling in Luicus room. When the elder Malfoy walked in he was confronted with a wrecked room "DACO!" Lucius yelled as he saw harry collapsed on the floor from exhaustion. The blonde teen froze and tuned to look at his father his arm raised "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!" He yelled as he walked over to Harry wow was trying to push himself up "Harry is exhausted he doesn't need drain on his magic either."

"You are mated to him and I will not stand for it." Draco yelled

"You will unless you want to be disinherited." Draco stopped and looked at his father

"You're joking? Because of him!"

"Harry is my mate Draco, and you would expect me to treat your mate with the same." Luicus said as he carried Harry back to the bed room

"I should go." Harry said "I don't want to get between you to." Lucius could hear the hurt on Harry's voice, he knelt down and kissed him

"You not going anywhere my love, now just stay here and rest I will deal with Draco." Harry looked up at him and nodded

"Okay."Luicus walked out dragging Draco into another room so Harry couldn't hear them.

Later on Harry was laying on the bed when Luicus walks in and smiled, Harry smiled back as he watched the blonde sit next to him "You are so beautiful, it's almost painful to see you here wearing just my shirt and nothing else and sitting in my bed." He said running his hand though Harry's thick black hair, the teen blushed and looked at him

"Did you want to touch me?" Harry asked looking at him though his fringe

"Of course I do, I want to claim you and make you mine, and I want to show the whole world that Harry Potter is my mate." Harry smiled at him and laid back onto the bed and looked up at him,

"Then you have my consent to claim Lucius." He blushed as he laid there, Lucius groaned as he leaned down and started to nipple on Harry's neck

"Harry you are still young." He whispered as he hovered over him, breathing his scent that drove him ceazy

"Did you think that at the end of my third year when you marked me?" Harry asked him, the blonde looked at in his eyes and sighed

"No I didn't." The blonde said as he kissed Harry on the lips and climbing on top of him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

3 months later and Harry went back to classes smiling a joking around with his friends, he did his home work in the daylight hours with Hermione and Ron, and at night he would sneaking to Lucius chambers for nightly activates. Harry walks into Lucius chambers and smiles at him as the man got up from his sofa and pulled the boy into his arms "Ummm what does my mate want to do?" Luicus purred into Harry's neck, the teen giggle as he held onto him

"Whatever you want." He smiled at him; the veela picked him up and swung him around as he brought Harry into his room

"Oh whatever I want? Well I would like you in my bed for the rest of holiday naked and ready for me." He growled, Harry blushed and kissed him

"I'm yours."

By the time it was nearing the end of his 5th year Harry started to feel different he was sick in the mornings and feel lightheaded though out the day. Harry was late for potion class, Snape looked up at the boy and sneered "Mr Potter so glad you were able to join us, 50 points from your house Potter!" Harry looked at the greasy hair man

"Sorry sir I did realised you want me to throw up in your class room?" Harry snapped, the room become deadly silence as everyone looked at Harry, Snape gave a look of pure loathing

"Another 50 points." He said to him "You're working with Draco." Harry walked over to the desk and sat down.

The blonde froze as Harry sat next to him, he turned to look at the dark hair teen and leaned in a little and sniffed him, Harry looked at him turning his head giving him an odd look "Are you smelling me?" he asked

"Yes you smell odd." Draco answered

"I have been throwing up." Harry growled, again Draco gave him another odd look before he put one chopped eye into the brew

"I think after this lesson you need to see my father." He said not looking at him again

"Why I can handle Snape?" Harry growl as he giving the blonde an odd look as he put three dead man hairs in to the potion

"You're pregnant." Was all he said, Harry froze and looked at him,

"You're joking?"

"I'm not, you reek of hormones and with will explain why your being sick." Harry's eyes widen as he looked at the blonde, Draco looked back at him "What didn't you think you will be pushing out a few sprogs?" the blonde chuckled at him before he saw the pale look on Harry's face "Potter?" the dark hair teen felt his head become woozy and he started to sway "Harry?" Draco called out

"I…I think I ne…ed to sit d…down." He said as he vision becomes black and he passed out, Draco eyes wide as he saw Harry's knees buckle, he reached out a grabbed him and felt panic pass though him as he thought what his dad with think

"Sir?"

Harry heard whispering from behind the curtain, he saw the figures of Dumbledore and Snape standing there, feeling groggy he could just make out what they were saying "He can't have this child, its bad enough that he's mated to male veela but if people find out that this veela he's a Death Eater…well it's not what I got planned." The white hair wizard said

"Potter would never agree on getting rid of it and neither will Lucius, if anything happens to Harry and the child Lucius will go insane what do you think will happen? He will go after the man who coursed the brat to loos the child." He said

"Harry Potter is the wizarding world's hero and he is 15 years old, find a way for that baby to die Snape or you will find yourself locked in Azkaban!" Harry laid there with his eyes close pretending to be a sleep, when he heard the two men walk away Harry sat up letting himself start to cry as he placed his hand on his stomach.

He heard footsteps and whipped his head around hopping to see Lucius walking towards him with a big smile on his face as he come to protect him, but when he saw it was Draco his fought to wipe his eyes. Draco watched him and wondered why Harry was crying as he walked up to him "My father had to leave the School." He said, Harry looked up at him with wide eyes he saw the fear on his face

"Wh…What why I need him!" Harry panic

"Calm yourself, I told him about what happen and he thought it was best he did after all you still 15 and it's still frowned upon knocking up someone our age veela mate or not." Harry shook his head and grabbed Draco's arm

"No no you have to get him back, Dumbledore and Snape want to kill my baby!" He said, the blonde looked at him as if he was mad

"What are you joking Snape won't do anything to upset my father they are like brothers."

"Dumbledore threaten to send him back to Azkaban." He said Draco nodded and looked at the panicky teen, and placed a hand on Harry's shoulder and the dark hair teen calmed as he looked a blonde

"You need to say calm and think clearly Harry, as much I dislike you I dislike my father more if he is unhappy and if something happen to you he would go crazy."

"You call me Harry?"

"I think I should start calling you that." Harry nodded "I will talk to Snape and my father.

Month later after Dumbledore tried three times to kill his child, he told Lucius he couldn't stay at the school anymore and a week late Harry found out that Sirius and Remus have been kidnapped. All Harry wanted to do is go by himself he didn't want his friends to come and get hurt from his actions, but it seemed that they went with him anyhow. By now he was just 4 months pregnant and was trying to hid his bump under bagger clothes not wanting very one in the school to know he was pregnant and he didn't want Death Eaters to know either. He wanted to see Luicus was he was very pissed at him for leaving him to deal with Dumbledore and for this the kidnap of his family.

They walked though the large room that was bone cold, their wands were dimly lit as they moved looking at the glass orbs on the shelves, Harry could feel the pull from his mate calling him "Harry where are we going?" Hermione asked

"I just know it's down here." Harry said as they came to a stop in front of a group of Death Eaters. One stepped forwards and took his mask off; Harry looked at the blonde man in front of him "OH GOD YOU ARE A DEATH EATER!" Hermione yelled, Luicus looked from her to his mate

"Harry." Lucius said to him, not listening to the young witch's rant, the dark hair teen looked up at him with worried eyes

"Where are they?" he asked

"They are safe Harry; I would never hurt my mate's family." He tells him as he holds his hand out "It's not safe for you at Hogwarts anymore." He tells him

"Harry you can't be buying this crap?" Ron called out; the green eyes teen felt tears in his fisted his hands

"Promise me they will be unharmed?"

"You have my word." The blonde hand still keeping his hand out for him, wiping his eyes Harry reached out and took Luicus hands

"I'm sorry." Harry said to his friends as he stepped over to where Lucius and Death Eaters were standing, the teen was shaking as he heard his friends yells at him, he felt Lucius place a hand on his stomach feeling the bump where his and Harry's child lay.

"Harry what are you doing?" Ginny yelled, Harry felt his eyes burn even more as tears rolled down his cheek as he fell into mate's chest and started to cry, until he passed out quickly, Lucius caught him before he could fall and picked him up holding him close to his chest

"My mate has been dealing with many issues, it is best you leave white your still in one piece." The blonde told him

"Your Harry's veela mate?" Ginny gasp, Hermione looked at Harry with worry unsure what to do

"You dirty old…" Ron started to say

"I wouldn't finish that, leave." Lucius said as he turned away with Harry in his arms, feeling the that Harry was in a deep sleep he turned to the other Death Eaters and said "Stun them."


End file.
